Miracles Happen
by Klainehadsex
Summary: The Dalton Coven is the most respected and feared coven in the United States. No one has joined for over 100 years, until Xander, the leader, made a treaty between the humans and vampires. Everyone thought this was a good idea, until it wasn't. Now Blaine and Kurt must protect themselves and thier growing family. Warnings: B!P, Mpreg, violence, smut, and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back! No, I didn't die. I started my program at college and it takes a lot of my time. I also started voulnteering at my Vet hospital. I'm a busy girl.**

**Anywho, I have a new story. Hopefully it is better than the other one. It's a bit like my first one, with the idea of male pregnancies and vampires. Everything else is different. Alright, enough ramlbing.**

**Warnings overall: Violence, slurs, cussing, smut, boypussy, mpreg and possible bad writting.**

**Please look at the bottom notes! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dalton was a beautiful building. With its 3 stories and five separate buildings, it would give the sense of a prestigious school. Only that it's not. This structure houses the Dalton Coven. The Dalton Coven was the most esteemed, and well-known vampire coven in the world. Everyone wanted to be granted access to this knit-tight group.

Everyone knew of the great ruler, and founder, of Dalton. His name is Xander Anderson. He was a kind, yet firm ruler, he was a man of great common sense and he knew how to enforce laws. Everyone knew not to cross him and everyone knows of his son and grandson.

Jonathan, along with his mate and wife, Alexandria, were in the council alongside Xander. The council of Dalton made the rules. All the rules that promote human/vampire integration all came from this council. These are the rules that are enforced and no one dare break them. Unless they want to feel the full penalty. The council was feared and adored.

The rules were perfect. No one defied the… until someone did.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine walked into the bedroom to see Kurt, his mate, reading a book.

"Huh?" Kurt inquired while still enamored in the text.

"What are you reading?" Blaine said playfully.

"Just this book about vampire lore and how to "repel" the, as they so delightfully put it in the book, monsters." Kurt laughed lightly as he read another ridiculous line about how garlic repels vampires.

"Really? They still have these books? I'm surprised." Blaine raised his eyebrow and looked over Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah. I think it's just used for comic relief now-a-days. No real reason to believe this malarkey anymore." Kurt closed the book gently and turned in his chair, facing his mate.

"Well, I for one enjoy a good joke once in a while." Blaine smirked and placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

"You? No!" Kurt pretended to be surprised. "You, mister "I'm-too-serious-for-jokes." Anderson." Kurt coy smile set Blaine off.

"Come here." Blaine growled and smashed his lips on Kurt's.

"A little eager I see." Kurt moaned and Blaine lifted him off the chair and into his lap.

"Stop teasing." Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's jaw, taking the skin there and sucking. Kurt moaned loudly and grabbed the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck and pulled.

"You better not leave a mark, Blaine Anderson." Kurt snarled while Blaine ignored the demand and moved on to his neck.

"You're so hot though." Blaine whined as he moved his hands under Kurt's shirt and stroked his hips.

"Ugh." Kurt whined as he felt his opening getting wetter as the teasing continued. Blaine moved his hand inside Kurt's pants, lying atop his thighs. Kurt whined in annoyance and rutted against Blaine's hard cock through his jeans.

"I'm going to come in my pants if you keep that up." Blaine's head thumped on the back of the chair and Kurt rutted in his lap like it was his job. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's ass and started to rut with Kurt, a rhythm was set.

"Hey, guys, Uncle Jon wants you two-" Jeff opened the door abruptly and surveyed the scene before him. He almost laughed.

"Jeff!" Kurt nearly screeched as he removed Blaine's hands from his ass and slumped in his mate's lap.

"Well, that was something I didn't want to see…" Jeff mumbled and looked at the ground, holding his laughter.

"What does my dad want, Jeff?" Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's neck and lifted his mate off his lap.

"He wants to have a meeting with you and Kurt." Jeff said and quickly left the room.

"I guess we should go see what he wants." Blaine sighed.

"I guess we will finish what we started later." Kurt smirked and grabbed a dumbfounded Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Once the couple reached the meeting room, they were met with the whole coven, Jonathan sitting in his seat.

"Ah, Blaine and Kurt, so glad you could get here fast." Jon greeted his sons.

"Yes, father. What's going on?" Blaine asked and he sat on the couch, Kurt sitting on his lap. Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well, with the McKinley Coven actively accepting members both of the human and vampire kind, I have decided that it would be a good thing if we did the same." The silence in the room was deafening.

"What?" Blaine trailed off and looked to his father in shock.

"Yes, since our alliance with the McKinley Coven is fairly new, I want to make a good impression and show them that this coven is open and accepting of all people." Jon said with a regal tone.

"I understand that, I really do. But, wouldn't it be a bad thing to introduce a rouge vampire or a human? Everyone in this coven isn't used to new members." Blaine reasoned.

"That is why I want to start integrating so we _can _get used to new people and this coven can become much stronger." Jon replied. "I believe wholeheartedly that if we show that we are accepting, we can become bigger and stronger."

"Hmm, I think you have a point, Jon." Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, agreed. "It's sad that we only have so many in this coven. It would be a fun experience to have new members. Some people in this room need a mate and there are none available." Elizabeth looked to the mate-less vampires. "I see no problem with this."

"Although it would be a good thing to have new members, I don't particularly like risking the existing members. What if we get someone that doesn't agree with some of us?" Xavier, one of Jeff's fathers, looked to his mate. "I mean, there are special circumstances with some of us and I don't want our peace disturbed. The McKinley Coven doesn't have a good track record with acceptance." Xavier looked at the other council members.

"That may be true," Cordelia, Wes' mother, piped up. "They do have members with a questionable past and I don't want to risk my son, or anyone else's lives." Cordelia gave a somber look to her son.

"I, for one think that it would be a good idea." Valor, David's father, commented.

"I will take all of your thoughts into question and make my decision from there. With my father, Xander, on a treaty signing, I will make this decision for him. I understand that this might entail bad attention and we might get a bad seed, but if that does happen, we will take care of it accordingly. I will do anything to protect my coven. Always remember that." Jon finished and the rest of the council nodded in agreement. Jon banged the gavel and left the room.

"This is bullshit. I don't want any new people. Why do we have to copy the McKinley Coven? They are assholes." Wes hissed in discontent.

"No matter what we think, Lord Jon will make his decision and it will be final." David tried to reason.

"I agree with Wes," Jeff said from the chair. "I don't want someone to ruin us."

"Guys, I trust my dad. He knows what's best for us." Blaine looked at his friends. "No way would he jeopardize any of our lives." Blaine lightly kissed the back of Kurt's neck and he leaned back.

"Let's hope you're right." Nick murmured.

* * *

After the meeting, Kurt and Blaine went up to their room.

"So, what do you think of this whole "Let's bring in new members" thing?" Kurt inquired as he sat on the bed.

"I think it would be good as long as this person or people don't try to harm any of us." Blaine pushed Kurt on his back and straddled his thighs, looking at his mate.

"Yeah, knowing you and your possessive nature, it would be a tragedy if they tried anything." Kurt joked when Blaine kissed him lightly.

"It's only because I love you. Nothing will ever come of harm to you." Blaine affirmed.

"That reminds me… I have something I wanted to ask you." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What might that be?" Blaine asked.

"…I wanted to know… if we could… trytohaveababy." Kurt quickly mumbled.

"…what?" Blaine looked perplexed.

"Never mind…" Kurt trailed and tried to get up, but Blaine stopped him.

"No." Blaine pushed Kurt back down. "What did you say?" Blaine looked at his mate.

"…I want to have a baby." Kurt whispered and looked to the wall, fearing Blaine's reaction.

It was silent for minutes, which felt like hours to Kurt, before Blaine spoke up.

"Is that really what you want?" Kurt quickly turned his head and look at Blaine, confusion etched into his face.

"What? You have no problem with this?" Kurt was shocked.

"Well, no. I mean, I've never thought of it before, but that doesn't mean that it's not welcomed. We are in a comfortable place right now. Why not? I would love to have a baby." Blaine smiled softly, trying to comfort a nervous Kurt.

"Oh." Kurt let out a sigh of relieve. "Really? We can have a baby?" Kurt's eyes shined with hope.

"We can start right now." Blaine growled and kissed Kurt with vigor.

In a blur, all clothes were removed and Blaine was already lowing himself toward Kurt's pussy.

"Gonna taste you now." Blaine moaned as he looked at his beautiful mate's clean-shaven mound.

"Holy shit!" Kurt nearly screamed as Blaine licked his swollen clit. Blaine opened Kurt's folds and teased around his clit, lightly probing his hole.

"Can't wait to see that swollen belly." Blaine whined as he took Kurt's clit into his mouth and gave a powerful suck, making Kurt arch into his mouth. Blaine slowly inserted his finger into Kurt's clenching hole and looked up to see Kurt's head thrown back, moaning wantonly.

"Gonna cum if you don't stop!" Kurt whimpered as Blaine inserted a third finger and started to lick his clit furiously.

"Want me to shoot that sperm in that pussy, make a baby?" Blaine asked and he came face-to-face with Kurt, kissing him.

"Yes, fuck me." Kurt whimpered, grabbing Blaine's cock and firmly stroked, making Blaine moan.

"Gonna fuck you so hard." Blaine growled and kissed Kurt hard, tilting his head back. Blaine grabbed under Kurt's knees and roughly thrusts into his mates tight, wet heat.

"Ah, you feel so good, baby." Kurt screamed as Blaine slammed into his pussy, eyes turning scarlet red.

"So damn tight." Blaine growled and his fangs lengthened and his red eyes staring into Kurt's equally red eyes.

"Harder… harder. Make me pregnant." Kurt threw his head back as Blaine picked up speed, the bed creaking in protest. After what felt like hours, Kurt started to feel the heat radiate from his body, signaling an orgasm.

"I'm going to cum." Blaine moaned as he buried his face into Kurt's neck.

"Bite me. C'mon, bite me." Kurt demanded, on the brink of orgasm. Blaine complied and bites down and began to suck vigorously. Kurt moaned loudly and rubbed hard at his clit, orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. Kurt clenched around Blaine's cock and Blaine orgasmed, shooting spurts into Kurt's sensitive pussy.

"Whoa." Blaine exclaimed as he removed his soften cock and lay next to Kurt.

"I hope that worked." Kurt gave a breathless laugh. "That was intense." Kurt giggled, still in orgasmic bliss.

"If not, we could always try again." Blaine wriggled his eyebrows and Kurt scoffed, hitting Blaine's shoulder lightly and turned to his side, waiting for Blaine.

"We'll see." Kurt said tiredly, feeling Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist, cuddling him. They both feel asleep within minutes, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

**A/N: Well...what do you guys think? It's a bit like my first story. I took some of the same ideas. I just tweaked some of them and I'm improving on my writting skills. I have the story planned rather than just writting when I felt like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I already have a couple of chapters done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! How are you? I am back with another update. I hope you like the start of this story because I feel it is better written and structured than WYWF. I will be updating every Thursaday and sometimes Wednesdays if I have the time.**

**Warnings: Finn being clueless.**

**(Hint: Sebastain is a bad guy because I don't like him. Artistic freedom is good sometimes.)**

* * *

_One Week Later_

It has been a week and Kurt swore that he was with child. He had all the classic symptoms: Morning sickness, tiredness, slight gain weight, the whole nine. But there was this voice nagging at him, _it's just my body thinking I'm pregnant because I want to be so bad. _No matter how many times he told himself that he and Blaine were having sex none stop and he had an almost 90% chance of him becoming pregnant, he still couldn't help but have doubts.

Blaine wasn't helping the matter either. Blaine had a knack for touching Kurt's stomach. Kurt kept telling him that even if he _were _pregnant, he wouldn't be showing for another month. No matter how many times he told Blaine that he won't feel anything, he still touched Kurt's stomach. Kurt decided to ask Blaine.

It was a normal day, the sun was out and Kurt and Blaine woke up around 20 minutes ago, preparing for the meeting that Jonathan had called the previous night. Blaine had just put a shirt on when Kurt sat up on the bed and faced his mate.

"Blaine." Kurt called and Blaine turned around.

"Yes, love?" Blaine answered.

"Why do you keep touching my stomach?" Kurt looked down and traced his flat stomach slowly.

"Because, I want to feel our baby." Blaine confirmed, looked at his mate with concern.

"But, I'm not even showing yet, it's just flat." Kurt didn't look up.

"Well, it doesn't matter if your stomach is flat; I still want to feel the baby." Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bed, looking at his mate wrangle his finger in a nervous fashion. "Why with the sudden questions?" Kurt looked up.

"What… what if I'm not… pregnant…?" Kurt whispered at looked back at his hands.

"Uhh…" Blaine said dumbly as he looked at his mate in shock. That was the wrong thing to do.

"I KNEW it! I knew you would hate me if I didn't get pregnant! It's my entire fault! I can't even get pregnant! I'm fucking worthless!" Kurt got up and cried into his hands. Blaine went into action and stilled his mate and removed Kurt's hands from his face.

"Baby… KURT!" Blaine yelled and Kurt looked up in shock. "Love… I'll never be mad that you aren't pregnant. It's okay!" Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We'll go to the doctor, and if you aren't with child, then we will try again when you're ready. It's okay. I'm not expecting you to conceive right away! I love you and even if we never had kids, I still will!" Blaine kissed Kurt gently and waits for the tears to cease. Once Kurt stopped crying, Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Now, ready for the meeting?" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded.

* * *

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I gathered you here so abruptly." Jon heard the room make sounds of agreement. "Well, I've taken into account of all of your opinions on whether or not to invite new members, both human and vampire, and my decision has been hard and without days of deliberation from the council and a phone call from my father, and I decided that we will bring in a human/vampire mated pair, and an unmated vampire male." Jon said with a stern voice.

The room was eerily quiet.

"So, as per custom, I will bring them in and I will tell them the rules and how everything will work out. I will also need to tell them about our special members." Looking to Kurt and Jeff. "Is everything understood?" Jon looked to the coven and they all nodded, some with hesitation. "Alright, bring them in." Jon nodded toward the guards and they bowed and left the room.

"I don't like this." Wes whispered to Ophelia.

"Well, we have to deal with it." David said harshly from the couch near Wes.

The chatter in the room was cut off when the guards opened the door and three people walked in.

"As I just stated, we have two vampires and a human." Jon gestured to the three people standing in the middle of the room. "This is Finn, the human." Jon pointed to the one on the far right; he is tall, with dark hair and a dopey-looking face. "This is Quinn, Finn's mate." Jon pointed to the small, petite blonde next to Finn. "And this is Sebastian; he has no mate, and is the only one of the three who wasn't in the McKinley Coven." Jon pointed to the last person, Blaine studied him closing and was immediately turned off by the smug smirk on his face.

"Now, there are rules when it comes to this coven. One, when you are accepted, there will be no hate. Absolutely nothing will be tolerated, if I hear of even one instance where you insult, physical or mentally harm any one of the members, that will mean immediate dismissal and you will be kicked out of the coven and banished. There are gay members and couples in this coven, if any of you three have even the slightest of problems with that, you should leave now." Jon waited to see if any of them left, when none did, he continued.

"Kurt and Jeff," Jon pointed to Kurt, who was perched in Blaine's lap and Jeff who was in Nick's. "Are special cases, they both have women genitals and can become pregnant, in fact, Jeff is with child as we speak." Jon said and looked to the new members.

"Wait…" Finn piped up. "How do they have vaginas and have babies? That's weird!" Finn had a look of disgust on his face and before he could blink, he was slammed against the wall with an angry Blaine holding him up.

"Blaine!" Kurt warned.

"You EVER say that my mate is disgusting again, and I will not hesitate to rip your throat out!" Blaine hissed and added pressure to the human's neck.

"I'm sorry!" Finn wheezed out, trying the pry the hands from his throat.

"Blaine, please stop." Kurt begged. Blaine looked from the human to his distressed mate and ran to him, leaving the Finn to slump against the wall, Quinn quickly running to his side

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine held Kurt's face and kissed him lightly, not wanting to stress his mate.

"That is your first and only warning, young man." Jon looked down at Finn in anger. "I warn you now; you will not insult my son-in-law or anyone else again. I suggest you think before you speak." Jon's eyes turned scarlet and Finn nodded.

"Y-yes, sir." Finn stumbled.

"Let that be a warning to the rest of you," Jon looked to see his son comforted his upset mate. "Watch your tongues."

"Now, without interruptions, the second rule is that there are no betrayers. You want to turn on us, I suggest you do it now, and be sparred." Jon waited.

"The third and final rule is that you are allowed one human per week, the other six days, you will have blood bags. At this coven, we try to conserve the human race. We will know if you have broken this rule. Don't try." Jon looked to the three new members and waited for their nods.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, welcome new brethren! Go and introduce yourselves and have fun!" Jon's demeanor changed and he went over to his son and mate.

"Is everything alright?" Jon looked to his son-in-law with concern.

"Can we go into another room?" Blaine asked his father. Jon nodded with a little apprehension and led Blaine and Kurt into a more secluded room.

"What's going on?" Jon looked between the two and saw Blaine give Kurt a look and Kurt nodding.

"Well, Kurt may be pregnant and I didn't want him to be stressed." Blaine said quickly and looked to his father, gauging his reaction.

"I might be a grandfather…?" Jon asked slowly. Blaine's eyebrows shoot up.

"We are going to the doctor this afternoon." Kurt affirmed.

"Can I come?" Jon asked suddenly.

"If you want." Blaine said, suddenly engulfed in his father's strong arms

"I can't wait to be a grandfather! I have to go tell your mother, we can all go together!" Jon released Blaine and hugged Kurt and left the room quickly to go find his wife.

"I wasn't expecting that." Kurt was befuddled.

"I had no clue he had that much emotion." Blaine laughed and looked at his father talk excitedly to his mother.

"I guess we have two more for the trip." Kurt watched Jon and Alex hug.

"The more the merrier." Blaine laughed.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room had Kurt's nerves running through the roof, his leg bounced up and down and he was sure his heart would leap out of his chest. The only thing keeping him grounded was Blaine's hand locked with his and Alexandria's holding his other with both of hers.

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse opened the door and looked in the waiting room.

"Coming." Kurt answered and quickly got up, dragging Blaine along with him.

"So, what brings you here today?" The nurse asked once the couple sat in an exam room.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." The nurse looked at the two.

"Alright, have you been pregnant before?" The nurse asked.

"No, this is my possible first." Kurt answered.

"Okay, let's get you up on this table and lift your shirt to expose your stomach and we will see if there's a little person in there." The nurse said with a smile and turned the sonogram machine on, putting the cold gel on Kurt's stomach once he lifted his shirt. Kurt hissed slightly at the cool gel and looked at the screen.

"Now, let's put the wand on." The nurse put the wand in the middle of Kurt's stomach and started to look around. "And the baby should be right… here." The nurse stopped on the side of Kurt's stomach and looked at the screen.

"Well?" Blaine asked from the side of the bed after a belated silence.

"Sorry, yes, you're pregnant! See that little black spot that looks like a bean? That's the baby." The nurse turned the screen and pointed to the little black spot.

"That's my baby?" Kurt looked to Blaine.

"Yes, you're about a week along. Since you're mostly a vampire, your pregnancy will be accelerated. Your due date will be in about 5 months." Kurt looked shocked.

"I'm pregnant!" Kurt yelled and jumped into Blaine's arms after the nurse cleaned off his stomach.

"I'm so happy! We have a little baby!" Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder.

"We have to go tell Jon and Alex!" Kurt practically ran out of the room, leaving Blaine to get the photos and booking the next appointment.

"I want you guys back here next month, you'll meet your doctor then." The nurse told Blaine who nodded. "Make sure he isn't under stress. Go tell your family!" the nurse smiled at Blaine and laughed at his expression, rushing out of the room.

* * *

_A Month Later_

To say the weeks after confirming the pregnancy weren't hectic is putting it lightly. Kurt didn't know whether he liked attentive Blaine, or hated him. Blaine was very protective and would threaten anyone who even remotely stressed or upset Kurt with bodily harm. Kurt couldn't blame him though, he was pregnant and he was starting to show. It was about time to tell everyone.

Blaine gathered the coven and council into the main room. He and Kurt stood by the council's table.

"So, what are we doing here?" David asked.

"Well, Kurt and I have some good news." Blaine looked to Kurt.

"We are expecting our first." Kurt said and the room erupted into cheers and affirmations. Alexandria got up and hugged Kurt tight, exclaiming that the baby will be spoiled and everything. Blaine looked to his mate and his mother and smiled fondly awaiting the moment that he can hold his little baby in his arms.

* * *

**E/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, reviews keep my fingers moving.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello! I'm back. So sorry for being late. I'm in the middle of mid-terms and volunteering. I won't be updating on Thurday because of the episode. It will be up next week. I don't have a solid day yet. Whenever I have the time. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 3. It has a little shocker and cliffhanger.**

**Please see the bottom note.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, how long have you known?" Wes asked as Blaine led Kurt to a chair.

"I've had my suspicion for a week and decided it would be a good idea to see if my assumption was correct." Kurt answered, smiling at Blaine.

"How far along are you?" Raven, David's girlfriend, asked while touching Kurt's little bump.

"Around a month or so." Blaine quipped.

"I'm so happy for you guys, you deserve it." Nick commented from the couch.

"You're only saying that because Jeff is about to pop." Kurt said playfully.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks!" Jeff retorted.

"We know Nick just isn't all mushy unless it comes to you." Blaine smiled.

"Well, that's my baby in there, I'm lucky Jeff is willing to carry it to full-term." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and kissed it gently.

"You don't know the gender yet?" Said a female voice, everyone turned to see Quinn, looking a little sheepish.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise." Nick looked at Quinn with a little apprehension.

"I'm sorry for Finn's blatant disrespect. At McKinley, we had to fight and bully to get respect, we understand that that's not how it works here and I'll try to help Finn cope." Quinn looked to the members with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"It is fine, I'm also sorry for attacking him. You have to understand that a vampire is very protective of their mate. With that said, I overreacted and I hope we can get along and become friends." Blaine held out his hand and Quinn shook it gently, smiling softly.

"No, I completely understand, I would have done the same." Quinn sat down and proceeded to talk to Kurt and Jeff about their varying pregnancies.

Sebastian watched the interactions from across the room, periodically looking at Blaine and planning how he was going to take him as his mate, the one problem, Kurt. Sebastian thought of a way to get Kurt out of the way and take Blaine as his own. The problem? Blaine never left his side. Why? Because the little twink was knocked up. Sebastian sighed at the extra challenge. Nevertheless, Sebastian had a plan and intended to go through with it.

* * *

After a week, Sebastian was sure that Blaine would leave Kurt alone at _some _point, boy was he wrong. Whenever he saw them, Blaine was either right at Kurt's side, or latched onto his waist. The whole thing was pissing him off because it had been a _week _and step one of this plan still hasn't been executed, he needed to try harder.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine." Sebastian said the next day, catching them before they left the main room.

"Hello, Sebastian. How's the coven treating you?" Blaine asked.

"It's good, I feel accepted, hey, Kurt, I need some fashion advice, mind coming to my room to see the outfit I picked out?" Sebastian decided that being blunt was the best option to separate them.

"Um, sure, okay." Kurt was a little hesitant and looked to Blaine who nodded.

"Great." Sebastian sounded a little too enthusiastic.

The two walked into Sebastian's room and he quickly locked the door and looked at a confused Kurt.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows.

"Listen up, twink." Sebastian demanded and Kurt looked offended. "I don't like you and I don't like that you have what I want." Kurt crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side.

"And what do I have that's 'yours'?" Kurt demanded.

"Blaine. I want him and you need to get out of the picture." Sebastian slyly smiled.

"Are threatening me?" Kurt nearly yelled.

"I will get you out of the picture, because I get what I want and I want Blaine. You're not good enough for him and he will need a strong mate next to him when he takes over, not a little bitch that is carrying a bastard child. Is it even Blaine's child?" Sebastian seamlessly throwing out insults, unaware of the fact that vampires have excellent hearing and Blaine was never far from his mate.

Before Kurt could say anything in return, the door was slammed opened, revealing Blaine and Wes, both looking ready to kill. Wes grabbed Kurt and gently took him out of the room. Blaine looked at Sebastian with pure rage.

"You were saying?" Blaine said in a surprisingly calm voice considering the circumstances.

"That little whore isn't good enough for you. He's weak. You need someone strong, someone who can fight and defend you, not this little twink who looks like he couldn't harm a cat. I bet he's saying that child is yours because he wants the protection and money." Sebastian's tirade ended with a sleazy smirk and a confident stance.

"You think I would leave the love of my life for some selfish, over-confident bastard like you!? You think I would leave my husband and soon-to-be child for you!?" Blaine screamed, eyes glowing red.

"Dump his ass and come with me! I'd be a better mate then him any day!" Sebastian walked closer to Blaine, bad mistake.

"I'm going to get you banished!" Blaine screamed and grabbed Sebastian's throat and slammed him to the ground. "You will never get into another coven as long as you live, you have my word. You will not get away with threatening my mate." Blaine knocked Sebastian out and dragged him out, trusting Wes to call a meeting.

* * *

In two minutes, the entire coven gathered in the common room with Sebastian restrained in the front. Blaine sat on the armchair, with an upset Kurt perched on his lap, arms wrapped tightly over the slightly bulging stomach, red eyes trained on Sebastian.

Jon was the first to speak up.

"So, it seems our newcomer has blatantly ignored our rules and threatened my son-in-law and my soon-to-be grandchild. I suggest the highest of punishment for this detestable offense." Some council members nodded in agreement.

"Although I agree that what he did was unacceptable, the fact that this was against someone in your family, I don't think a good idea for you to choose his punishment." Cordelia offered.

"While she has a good point," Matthew spoke up from the end of the table. "Anyone in the council will want the worst for this criminal if it where their children." Matthew reasoned, Xavier and Alexandria nodded.

"I think we should put it to a vote, and let Xander decide his fate." Valor suggested. The entire council voiced their agreement.

"Well, say "I" if you want Sebastian Smythe to be punished with the crime of threatening the prince of Dalton Coven and endangering his mate and soon-to-be child."

Every council member said their "I's" and Jon looked to his father.

"Well, father, it is up to you what happens to this boy."

Xander sat in the middle of the council table, looking at Sebastian with stoic eyes. The room was eerily silent as they waited for Xander to call for the punishment.

"Banishment. You, Sebastian Smythe, will be banished from this coven and from joining any other coven in the United States. Shall you try to join a coven in the country, you will be dealt with an even more severe punishment, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, boy. I have lived centuries over you and I will know if you try to disobey my ruling. You try to threaten my grandsons and my great-grandchild, you will have a fate worse than death, you will be known and never have a home again. Now, take him away and make sure he is far away from here, don't remove the restraints. Let him figure it out himself." Xander told the guards who bowed and dragged a screaming Sebastian out of the door.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Blaine smiled from his seat.

"Nobody threatens your life or Kurt's." Xander kissed Kurt's and Blaine's forehead.

Quinn and Finn watched the meeting from the back of the room; Finn had a scared look on his face.

"Quinn, what if they find out what we're doing?" Quinn slapped a hand over Finn's mouth.

"Finn, don't mention that, dumbass." Quinn hissed quietly. She looked around to see if anyone noticed them, to her relief, no one looked in their direction. "C'mon, we need to go see Sue, immediately."

* * *

A week has passed since Sebastian's banishment and the coven is going back to normal. Normal until Jeff went into labor. The second Jeff told Nick that his water broke, Nick went into a frenzy and it took Blaine slapping him upside the head to calm him down.

Twelve hours of screaming, pain, pushing and one fainting spell later, an ear piercing wail was heard from the waiting room. A few minutes later, a smiling Nick came out into the room and proudly told the anxious coven that he had a little boy, blonde wisps of hair already sprouting on his head, deep emerald eyes framed by a red, tear-stained face. Hugs were given and Nick was congratulated.

"Nick?" a nurse called.

"Yes?" Nick turned to look at the nurse.

"Your mate is asking for you." Nick nodded and bided the coven goodbye.

"Aw, good for him!" Several members of the coven agreed.

"They're going to be busy for the next couple of months. He's going to take a lot of their time. I suggest we don't bother them until they are settled back at Dalton." Elizabeth told the occupants.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours, the members started to trickle out and go back to Dalton to get some rest. Unbeknownst to them, across the town, Finn and Quinn were having a meeting with Sue Sylvester, the head of McKinley's coven.

"So, status update." Sue demanded.

"Well, Sebastian got banished for just threatening the prince and his mate; the penalty will be much steeper if we use actually violence." Quinn told Sue.

"Hmm, do they have much security?" Sue inquired.

"Not much as far as we've seen. Most is when they are sleeping." Quinn said.

"We need to figure a way around the security when they are sleeping, their most vulnerable state?" Sue asked.

"Yes, the security guards go in shifts and there is about a 15 minutes gap between them. I suggest we strike then." Quinn suggested.

"Ahh, but we need an elaborate plan, one that will happen from the inside. We need to put this plan in steps. Step one; infiltrate the coven, which you have done. Step two, start by killing a random vampire in the coven, and make them think the threat is something of the non-outside source. Step three, get allies that want to same goals, and make our army stronger than theirs. Step four, take them down when they're most vulnerable and take over." Sue listed off on her fingers.

"How do you know this will work?" Finn asked.

Sue smiled. "You think I'm head of council because I was promoted?" Finn's eyes widened.

"H-how did you become head?" Finn stuttered. Quinn put her hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, naïve little boy, just worry about the plan at hand, Now go." Sue waved her hand and the duo bowed and left. Sue reclined in her chair, a sly smile on her face. "This is going smoothly." She said to herself.

Trent just left the kitchen, plate full of food, and was heading toward his room when a hooded figure came from the corner and put a cloth over his mouth. Trent struggled with the person but the fumes on the cloth make his move groggy.

"Say hello to the Prince for me." The figure said.

"What?!" Trent said as the figure brought out a wooden stake from their jacket.

The figure said nothing as they stabbed Trent in the heart. Trent's scream was muffled by the cloth, blood seeped through his shirt as he fell to the ground, Trent's skin greyed and Trent let out a final breath. The figure left Trent and walked swiftly out of the building. Sebastian removed his hood and smiled as he walked into the abandoned apartment.

"Phase one, complete." Sebastian told the other occupant in the room.

"Good, now, onward to phase two." Hunter smiled from the couch. "They are going down." Sebastian nodded.

* * *

**Hello! *gasp* shocker! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, slightly longer. Reviews keep my fingers moving! Also, review and tell me how you feel about the Finn memorial episode this Thursday.**


End file.
